Agent Rogue
by ErinVisera
Summary: Follow the big adventure of a Rogue Inkling Agent. Vidalia Sharpfin, a witty, deceptive, smart, tech-savvy inkling with a vengeance. After a run in with a certain octoling, and after feeling betrayed by her closest comrades, she now works with the octarians to stop the Squidbeak Splatoon. But...what if there truly is, as they say, some good still left within her...
1. Agent Rogue Arrives

"Aye! Who are you?!" Agent 4 yelled over the sound of battling ink, facing her attacker. It was a tall, female inkling, a jagged scar over one of her bright amber eyes. Agent 4, named Sakir, was quite surprised the inkling wasn't tripping over her own tentacles, which even tied into a ponytail went down to the back of her knees. She simply narrowed her eyes, and managed to splat him with a few well time shots. She huffed, heading back to her base. She opened the door, hanging her modified Splattershot Pro on the wall next to her and sitting down, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Vi?" She looked over at the tall octoling, Kasai, who had called her name. "Was it a Squidbeak Agent again?" Vidalia sighed and nodded as Kasai sat next to her. "When will that puny little runt understand the concept of 'Don't come back.'?" "Most likely never. But Octavio has a new mission for us both." Vidalia's pointed ears perked up in interested and read over the document Kasai handed her. Her amber eyes grew hard as her own ink color became a darker shade of blue as she read. "Very well. As long as I get to see the look on Marie's face." She folded it up again, raising abrow curiously as Kasai gently took her hand and held it in hers. "Vi. I know I've said it before, but that was 4 years ago. And I'm going to say it again. I know that what they did was harsh, all because you failed a mission. But don't let that drag you down to their level. It has an advantage. Their Cap'n has no idea what happened, and simply thinks you went missing. He has no idea what you did. As long as you can keep your cool, and try your hardest it'll be fine, okay?" Vidlaia listened to everything Kasai was saying as the octoling drabbled on talking. 'Damnit. What is this feeling?' she thought to herself, but eventually smiling. Kasai was most likely the only octoling Vidalia knew that could make her actually smile about something. The two were nearly an inseparable team. Kasai had always been a caring and thoughtful octoling, welcoming Vidalia as part of the society soon after she arrived and helping her get used to the way her kind lived, even going as far as to train her in octoling battle tactics. (Me creating the ultimate ship right now.) She nodded, and unexpectantly, hugged Kasai, who returned it after a few moments, both smiling. Kasai then pulled away after a minute or two, standing up and waving goodbye to Vidalia before heading to her room in their shared base camp, if it could even be considered that. Vidalia walked to her desk, and immediately began sketching out new weapons and tactics as she played music softly through a small radio next to her. "Watch out Marie. Agent Rogue is coming back. And you're suffering the worst..."

(First chapter is done, hope you all like it. I'm taking requests for other stories as well too. Also any feedback you can type in the comments. I'll continue this story whenever I have time again. Which is a lot so expect updates often unless something comes up. :3)


	2. Popstar Hypnosis

**_(Cursing within this chapter. You have been warned.)_**

* * *

Vidalia was in a frenzy. Between getting her weapons ready and figuring out battles plans, her brain was kind of fried at the moment. Kasai had stopped by earlier today, mostly to bring her something to eat, but had stayed to help her with her preperations.

* * *

"Vi, quit pishing yourself." The inkling shook her head. "No, no not yet. I'm almost done, just let me-" Not able to finish her sentence, Vidalia's eyes widened. Kasai had grabbed her arm, jerking the inkling towards her and staring into her eyes, gold grey meeting bright orange. "Vidalia, rest. Otherwise I will grab a tranq dart and make you." Vidalia sighed, nodding. "Fine. I'll rest. However we can both agree we'll need the energy for tonight." Kasai nodded, leading Vidalia to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

~Timeskip~ (Nothing to interesting happened.)

* * *

It was pitch black, the only sound heard would be the quiet sound of boots on rock and dirt. Vidalia had her sights set on the mission, and making Marie live through actual hell. 'That bitch wom't know what hit her,' the inkling thought to herself as they approached Cuttlefish Cabin. DJ Octavio was in his snowglobe, just kind of chillin'. Agent 1, or better yet known as Callie, was sitting guard, watching for any suspicious activity nearby. "She's a popstar isn't she?" Kasai whispered, cocking her head to the side. Vidalia nods. "Yes. Her and her sister, Marie are famous popstars. It's funny honesty. Seeing them have such a serious double life as agents." Kasai nodded, handing Vidalia an odd pair of shades.

* * *

Vidlia quietly made her way down the slope, sneaking up on Callie as Kasai looped around towards DJ Octavio. Callie turned around, only to let out a frighyened scream as Vidalia tackled her to the ground, amd forced the shades over her eyes. Then, the blue inkling turned, aiming at the snowglobe amd firing at it, shattering the glass. "Well done, Rogue," the Octo King said in a gruff voice. "Kasai, take Callie and head bavk to the base." The two nodded, and ran off, leavkng Vidalia and Octavio alone, not for long however. Both bately managed to dodge a shot of bright green ink, _Marie._

* * *

Vidalia turned to face the popstar, who's eyes were a mix of sadness, fury, and recognition. "_You," _she practically growled as she took her aim again. Octavio nods to Vidalia, and retreats as well, following Kasai and Callie. "Why yes. Yes it is me." Vidalia gave Marie a fanged, psychotic grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Marie_, I must be leaving now." No sooner did she finish speaking did Marie fire, barley missing as the blue inkling dodge her. With a cackle she turned and fled as well, disappearring into the night, with Marie in distraught left behind her.


	3. Protection from a Rogue

It had been a week, maybe two by now since Vidalia had gone on the mission to kidnap the popstar. The blue haired inkling was surprised Marie hadn't practically sent a whole squadron after her, or Kasai. She nearly snarled at the thought of the octoling getting hurt, her pointed ears folding back. "If anybody thinks of doing that, it won't be to pretty," she said aloud, unaware of said octoling eavesdropping.

* * *

**_(Kasai's POV)_**

* * *

The octoling's ears were slightly perked as she listened to Vidalia's mumbling. Of course, the inkling had always been a tiny bit protective of her. It's not that she didn't like it, it was actually pretty nice. What surprised her was exactly how protective the inkling actually _was. _Based on what she's heard, the mental image of Vidalia splatting someone just because they may have accidently run into her was quite clear, and humerous to the octoling. The girl began giggling slightly, having to hold back actual laughter.

* * *

**_(Vidalia's POV)_**

A slight giggling caught her attention and she turned her head. She smiled slightly as she recognized the voice of Kasai, standing up and making her way towards the shorter girl. Slowly, she snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and earning a small yelp from the grey-eyed octoling. "V-Vidalia! I didn't know you were there!" she cried, still holding back laughter as Vidalia simply shook her head with a sigh. "Geez, Kas, you really are clueless to things sometimes."

* * *

**_(Kasai's POV)_**

She giggled again, smiling and showimg her slightly crooked set of teeth. "Hey! That's not to nice of you!" she said playfully, a slight redness coming to her face as she heard the inkling laugh behind her and eventually let her go. "Awww, come on, Kas. You know I didn't mean it," she laughed, before her vouce grew lower and more serious. "I would never hurt somebody as important to me as you are." The octoling's eyes widened slightly and she turned towards the inkling, who was now walking away back into her room. "Hmmmm," the girl hummed, follwing after the inkling. She entered the inklings room, seeing the other already fast asleep, or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

**_(Vidalia's POV)_**

She opened her scarred eye, looking over at Kasai, who looked a bit guilty and was shuffling her feet. "S-sorry. I know how much you like your personal space. I'll uh...I'll just leave." Vidalia sighed, standing and walking towards her. The inkling's hand delictaely held onto Kasai's wrist, pulling her towards the bed and into a laying down position beside her. "Stay..please," the inkling girl said quietly, the bpack spots on her tentacles becoming a dark shade of reddish-pink and wrapped her arms around Kasai. The octoling smiled, closing her eyes, Vidalia falling into slumber soon after.


	4. Bonding Dawn

**_(Vidalia's POV)_**

* * *

The inkling slowly opened her eyes, her pupils adjusting as she cleared her vision. It was early dawn, maybe about seven or eight o'clock. She felt...heavier, as if some kind of weight was pressing down on her, in which, there was. Her eyes shot open as she realized Kasai was there, _laying on her._ The octoling's head was resting on her chest, the wrest of her simply laying in the inklings lap. A fiery red blush spread across her face and she groaned. "Shit...why'd it have to be me?" She sighed, looking down at the girl again, tilting her head at the slight change she watched happen. The smaller octoling was twitching slightly, face contorted into a small frown. She slowly wrapped her arms around the girl, watching closely.

* * *

**_(Kasai POV)_**Her thoughts were filling her head, repeating over-and-over again. 'She'll betray you, she'll leave you for dead, she'll leave ypu for someone else,' the thoughts repeated. Tears slowly appeared in her eyes and fell down her face, her eyes opening in shock as she felt strong arms wrap around her. Her gaze moved upwards, her face growing slightly red as she flet a soft pressure on her head, seeing Vidalia laying her forhead on top of the octoling's head. She smiled at the other girl's kind, calm expression, watching her slowly open her eyes once more.

* * *

**_(Vidalia's POV)_**The spots on the inkling's tentacles were a dark shade of pink as she looked down at Kasai. "You alright?" she asked, voice calm. "Y-yeah...I'm fine Vi," she answered, sitting up on the inkling's legs and sighing. "Hmmmm. What's on your mind, Kas?"

* * *

**_(Kasai's POV)_**"What's on your mind, Kas?" The octoling shook slightly, before sighing. "You know how I have...nightmares these days?" The inkling nods, shifting to have Kasai lean on her again, aware of how it well it calms her down at times. "Well, I think it's time I shared a bit of it." "Kas...," Vidalia sighed. "You don't have to. Just..., try and calm down, okay?" she asked, before smiling slightly at the grey-eyed girl. "If you'd like, I can take a walk with you." Kasai smiled, nodding. "I'd love that. Thank you, Vi."


	5. Strolling

**(Vidalia POV)**

* * *

She and Kasai strolled through Octo Canyon. Vidalia was deep in thought, unaware of the occasional glances Kasai would throw towards her. "So...uh. What was it like, being in the NSS for a while?" the octoling asked, patiently waiting for Vidalia's answer. With a sigh the inkling girl began speaking. "It was...okay to say the least. Feeling needed was defenitely a good thing. However having to constantly battle your kind and knowing you all just needed electricity to perform basibasic functions is what stopped my career as an agent in the long run. But, that wasn't accepted, so I was was just outcasted once word got out I wasn't against octolings like you..."

* * *

**(Kasai's POV)**

* * *

Lasai felt pity towards the blue tentacled girl. Within the 4 years she had known Vidalia, the girl had never opened up to her like this. "So, I came here, knowing places where the octolings I had met before stood guard. And that's how I ended up here," the inkling finished speaking, pulling her scarf up some to warm up. It was the beginning of winter, and the air was growing colder. Kasai nodded in acknowledgement, having not brought much gear having lived in this place for most of her life. "I see, and your scar?" she asked, getting a simple answer in reply. "Splat bomb with an exploding window."

* * *

**(Vidalia's POV)**

* * *

The two had decided to take a rest, sitting on an old watchtower and watching the horizon. "So...Kasai. Be honest with me, is it weird for you to know an inkling is within your ranks? An outcast from the city no less." Kasai frowned, having heard the question many times. The amount of times Vidalia decided to ask her that question could easily make the metaphor "_asked over a thousand times"_ a reality. With a serious expression the octoling grabbed Vidalia's shoulders, turning her face towards her own with her light grey eyes narrowed, not caring how close their faces were at that point. "Vi, listen to me. You are my best friend, and there is so much I want to say to you yet can't manage to put it into words." The octoling's grey eyes softened, one hand moving to be placed on the inklings's cheek. "If I weren't sure that I could trust you, I wouldn't act or feel the way I do."

* * *

**(Kasai's POV)**

* * *

The inkling's amber eyes practically glowed in the sunset, her mouth slightly agape in shock. She then averted her gaze, the black spots on her sky blue tentacles becoming a mix of pinkish-red and darker blue. "Sorry for asking. Surprised you aren't tired of me for doing so," the inkling muttered, only to be pilled into an embrace, her chin on the octoling's shoulder. Kasai laughed slightly, eyes watering a bit, a wound that caught Vidalia off guard with their current situation, yet soon hugged back as Kasai's shaky voice reached her ears. "Vi...please don't stop being yourself. No matter how many times you ask that, I will always tell you the same thing. I care about you, more than you think." She saw Vidalia hive a slight smile, before the inkling's amber eyes widened and barreled them both out of the way of a burst bomb, landing on the hround and helping the octing stand up again.

* * *

**(Vidalia's POV)**

* * *

The inkling's eyes narrowed, glaring over at a yellow haired inkling sneering at them. "Well if it isn't the bitchy traitor. Long time no see, _Sharpfin._" Vidalia practically growled, her pointed ears flipping back against her head as her lips twitched. "Shut it Agent Four. I don't need to fucking hear any shit from you." "Unfortunately for you, Sharpfin, you'll have to," he said, seeming uninterested as something whizzed past Vidalia's face and Kasai suddenly fell to the ground. Vidalia was about to charge at the male inkling, only to feel a prick in her neck and fall to her knees, shooting a glare towards Agent Four and the new inkling with him before falling beside Kasai.


	6. Capture and Negotiation

"Oh, you're finally awake." That was the first thing Vidalia heard upon waking up. She was currently glaring at Marie and Agent Four, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and? I thought the NSS was done with me?" she snarled, heavily angered.

Marie and Sakir shared a glance at each other, before the newer of the two agents spoke. "Well, we couldn't think of any other way to get you to come here. We...wanted to talk with you," she said, leaning to the side a bit as she supported herself on a Splatling. "Talk about what? What could you possibly want with me?" she scoffed, yet her expression soon softened upon seeing Kasai behind them.

The octolings arms were tied behind her back, even gagged with a cloth in her mouth, in nothing but her undershirt and shorts. Vidalia grew even angrier at the sight, walking past Marie and Sakir to kneel down in front of her. "Well you see, I obviously want my sister back. And you want to run away with that octoling of yours, so we wanted to male a deal with you," Marie said behind her.

Kasai gazed up at Vidalia sadly, almost in guilt. The inkling sighed, gently cupping Kasai's cheek with her hand. The action seemed to calm down the disstressed girl slightly, Vidalia turning to glare at Marie and Sakir. "Okay, then what kind of plan have you fuckers come up with?" she growled, standing protectively over Kasai.

Sakir began to explain, making little waving motions with her hands as sshe did so. "Well, Sharpfin, I am aware you were the former Agent 3 is this organization. This was years ago however, and I'm shocked that you are actually around Marie's age. I thought you were younger. Anyways, Marie was telling me of your skills, and we wanted to make a deal. We'll let you both go, without any harm to your little girlfriend or octolings, if you get us to DJ Octavio, and help us get Callie back.

Vidalia's face tinted blue slightly at Sakir's forner statement. "One, Kasai is not my girlfriend. Two, why would I ever consider that? From the likes of you two nonetheless. If you think that would actually work, you must've hotten drunk and fucked right in the brain because there is no way I would agree to that!" she nearly shouted, voice rising. Marie sighed. "That is the only way you two are getting out of here. You have two days to decide." And with that, her and Sakir left, leaving her and Kasai alone.

She quickly pulled the gag out of Kasai's mouth, untying her wrists and quickly bracing herself before Kasai tackled her in an embrace. A content sigh escaped the inkling, wrapping her arms tightly around the octoling and not even caring that their position had Kasai essentially sitting in her lap. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Vidalia asked, the edge of her voice leaving as Kasai shook her head.

"I was scared they'd hurt you, Vi. The stories you always tell, made them seem like mindless killing machines, and I feared the worst," Kasai said, voice shaking as she buried her head into Vidalia's shoulder. The inkling sighed, lightly massaging the suction cups on Kasai's head, which she knw calmed the octoling down at times. "I know, Kasai. I know that my decaripyions are overexaggerated, I apologize. But hey, I'm here now aren't I?" she questioned, teying to brighten the mood, a rare smile coming to her face as Kasai laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that is true. And I'm glad you're here Vi. I really am." Her eyes closed, her body pressed against the inkling's torso with her head on Vidalia's chest. Honestly though..the inkling could care less about the contact, leaning back against tge wall and resting her cheek on the top of the octoling's head, eyes soon closing and joining the girl in sleep.

Sakir walked in soon after, gazing at tge two for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face and she left, joining Marie outside. "So, how were they?" the popstar asked as Sakir sat beaide her. "Sleeping. They both were out cold on the floor. I'm guessing you never get much rest in Octarian society." Marie nodded, gazing forward. "You know, I'm joping Vidalia does accept our offer. Perhaps we could convince her to come back. And that octoling." Sakir looked over at her. "Why is that?" she asked curiously. Marie chuckled lightly. "Agent Four. It's time I tell you something..about Vidalia. That I've been meaning to tell you for a long time.."


End file.
